My invention relates to orthopedic and therapeutic devices worn to assist the musculoskeletal functions of the human body. More specifically, this device addresses several very common conditions of the lower back that can range anywhere between bothersome to life altering. The most common condition is simply low back muscle strain resulting from overuse. Continued abuse of these muscles often progress into much more serious injuries such as shifted vertebras and herniated discs that impinge on nerves. Nerve impingement is not only painful, but it can result in permanent damage that even surgery cannot fix.
Lower back injuries and degenerative conditions affect millions of people annually. Sadly, many of these statistics could have been prevented. But it is human nature to think it won't happen to us. So we keep abusing our backs until we can no longer tolerate the pain. By then, all too often it is too late for natural recovery; the damage is sometimes permanent. Surgery, having to change or quit our jobs (or both) is the end result for thousands. Back injuries in the workforce cost our nation billions of dollars per year. It is my hope that my device will offer a reduction in these unacceptable statistics.
Discovered Patents of Similarity
  406,663J. D. MekinneyJul. 09, 1889Gardener's & Cotton Picker's Brace  421,635J. TeufelFeb. 18, 1890Bandage  443,113R. RayDec. 23, 1890Spring Body Brace  654,173E. C. MendenhallJul. 24, 1900Shoulder Brace  703,477M. W. RussellJul. 01, 1902Body Brace  846,562B. M. GraysonMar. 12, 1907Supporting Garment  888,490G. W. HaasMay 26, 1908Flexible Corrective Brace And Corset  903,403D. B. QuickNov. 10, 1908Shoulder Brace1,008,500H. C. ThorntonNov. 14, 1911Back Brace1,191,769E. A. Curts etal.Jul. 18, 1916Body Support1,202,851R. E. KellyOct. 31, 1916Back Brace1,371,690R. E. KellyMar. 15, 1921Back Brace1,409,326E. S. WilliamsonMar. 14, 1922Spring Lift for Stoopers1,618,273J. F. DavidsonFeb. 22, 1927Body Exerciser1,634,621I. MartinezFeb. 23, 1926Device for Picking Cotton1,641,027A. J. FeasterOct. 09, 1926Brace1,678,584E. BransonJul. 24, 1928Body Brace1,812,529R. W. HaulbrookMar. 24, 1930Brace3,029,810V. L. MartinApr. 17, 1962Back Brace3,570,011C. B. NaigOct. 03, 1968Back Support4,010,744S. E. BoyenMar. 08, 1977Foot-Neck Harness Device4,608,716BrumfieldSep. 02, 1986Sfty Jmp Suit Unifrm & Lftng Mchnsm4,829,989Deamer et al.May 16, 1989Stoop Labr's Bdy Sprt Hvg Hng w/adj . . .5,127,897RollerJul. 07, 1992Therapeutic Back Support Device5,176,622Anderson et al.Jan. 05, 1993Stoop Labor Assist Device5,199,940Moris et al.Apr. 06, 1993Posture Training & Correcting Device5,259,833BarnettNov. 09, 1993Back Bndng Motion Limiting Apparatus5,709,648J. W. WebbJan. 20, 1998Resilient Back Support Device5,716,307VadherFeb. 10, 1998Body Exerciser Device5,860,944Hoffman, Jr.Jan. 19, 1999Back Support Apparatus5,951,591RobertsOct. 14, 1999Back-Mounted Mobil Back Sprt Device6,129,691RuppertOct. 10, 2000Pliant Bck Sprt Aprts w/Foot Engmnts6,450,131BromanSep. 17, 2002Forwrd Bendng Motion Cntrl Harness
A separate list of other researched patents was enclosed with my submission entitle “My “D” list of Patents I concluded to be the least similar to my device”. It was printed in landscape format in order to include a very brief description across from each. None of the patents contained in this list function like or resemble my invention. In fact, many of these have nothing in common at all with my device. I only submitted these due to their being either referenced in other patents that were similar to my device or because their listed descriptions suggested that they might be similar.